Truth about Heroes
by Drilz 2.0
Summary: I'm not here to be your Hero.. I'm here to save you..


-Truth About Heroes-

_…shut up…_

_Shut up and stop looking at me like I know who you are._

_Stop comparing me to him,_

_Just stop it.._

_I can't be him and I can't become him. I can only deal with things the way I know how._

_And if you can't see that,_

… _to bad…._

_Don't stop me if you see me._

_Don't wave. Don't ask for an autograph._

_Cut the bullshit… I'm not here to be your hero, I'm here to save you._

_**1st Entry 5:00 am. Day 1**_

So there I was standing on the outskirts of an already heated battle. I had just got there maybe a second ago. I was more than annoyed because I was woken up just to help these people again. Plus I had an exam in a few hours, a final to be exact. Yet here I was at five in the morning looking at another giant robot, this time an octopus shaped metal monstrosity, that for some reason rested on the hands of the freedom fighters to destroy.

I felt this tapping on my shoulder. I already knew who it was; I didn't have to look to figure out who it was.

"Nice Pajamas, Little Buddy"

Of course I had just used chaos control to get to the scene and didn't think about changing into more suitable fighting gear. So.. yes I was indeed only wearing pajama pants, Bright sky blue ones, but it was still slightly annoying to be woken up from a wonderful dream, that one I keep having about your mom, so maybe my reaction to his comment was harsh.

" Hey nice _shut the fuck up_" I turned and shot the blue hedgehog, known famously as Sonic, an evil glare.

He of course laughed and said something under his breath about waking up on the wrong side of the bed before rushing off.

And I yelled something about his mom taking up the good side of my bed. If he wasn't my best friend I would hate him.

I heard an explosion off in the distance and decided that I better rush off to the scene too.

Sooo yeah.

After two straight hours of really insane battling, that ended with debris of robot all over the fucking place.

I was sitting on the sidewalk in Town Square of Station Square, Watching the fire trucks, police, and paid construction crews clean up the mess we made of the place taking care of the scrap. I missed the days when I was to young to have to stay for the aftermath of battle and talk to the camera crews and police. Shadow was here but he had of course disappeared as soon as the fighting was done, and knuckles had that whole guardian thing going on. Sonic was already talking to some paparazzi in the distance, and the new recruits to the freedom fighters were all told to go home. So, that left me to handle talking to whatever press wanted to get a story other then the one from Sonic. Plus they loved my new bad boy image. I was seriously nicking out too, but I figured smoking wouldn't be very good for the bad press I already was bringing on accident. Class is going to suck.

I swear I took one glance at my red sneaks and when I glanced back up there was one female reporter standing upon me literally almost pushing the fucking mike into my face. She was ebony furred bunny, bright red nose, slightly busty but not showing any cleavage in her female suit thingy (You know a pants suit for female.), Bright green eyes, and sweet smelling perfume. All I could think about was, 'Damn, why can't she be a groupie'. But of course she had some giant goofy fucking camera guy standing right behind her, don't even recall what he looked like, think he might have been a big cat of some shit. Just imagine something ugly holding a camera, that's him.

"Hey?" I said dryly pushing the mike a little back from my face, still staring up at her. She looked sort of nervous.

"How do you feel about women's rights!" She kinda just blurted out, she must have been new..

"Strongly?" Puzzled wasn't enough to describe how I felt about this question.

"Good…. Good." She bit her bottom lip some, and laughed nervously. It actually was the first thing that day to make me smile at all.

"How do you feel about women's rights?" I smiled up at her, patiently waiting for her to answer of course.

"Um.. Strongly?" She managed to giggle out.

"Good.. Well.. um.. nice meeting you." And I know it was kinda wrong, but I really did have a test to take. So I kinda abruptly stood up and took off into a dash down the street. Of course at the time I never thought I'd see her again so it didn't matter that I was kinda rude.

I managed to actually get to my class in time.

My professor gave me a strange look when I walked in only in my now ripped pajamas and dirty shoes, and took a seat in the top row of the class.

But she shook her head and laughed it off.

A few of my classmates shook there heads in disgust, and muttered.

They all hated me… They all hated the special treatment I got.

I aced that exam, remain on the top of the class, and remained hated.

This is just the beginning of my day… my day as a hero.

This is the truth about us..

This is why I'm writing this so that you will all know.

This is the truth about Heroes.

This is the truth about Tails.


End file.
